


Bittersweet Bitch

by sweethoney (hwanxiao)



Category: Produce 101 (TV), UP10TION, X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:00:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24109381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hwanxiao/pseuds/sweethoney
Summary: Shinsun soulmate auwhere you can taste what your soulmate is eating/drinking ☕Wooseok has been tasting dalgona coffee for the past six months and he’s wondering if his soulmate is a barista, a coffee addict or bothPlot cr : @hunnywei on twitter
Relationships: Go Minsoo | Kogyeol/No Sooil | Kuhn, Kim Wooseok | Wooshin/Seon Yein | Sunyoul
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	Bittersweet Bitch

Wooseok has been tasting only dalgona coffee for the past six months and he wants to choke the shit out of his soulmate.

He will wake up at six in the morning and already taste the sugary bitterness in his mouth, in the afternoon when he's just trying to have his lunch peacefully his tastebuds began to be attacked by the bitter taste of coffee.

Even at night when he's trying to sleep he can taste the intensity.

It makes him wonder him because the taste doesn't normally come that intense, most times it's just a soft scent but these days he can taste the coffee like he's drinking it himself or maybe even worse.

He wonders if his soulmate is a coffee addict or that his dalgona coffee is just on another level of destroying tastebuds.

He sighs at the thought of his soulmate before shoving his laptop into the grey bag along with his books, the library was closing down and he needed another place to continue studying. 

He didn't want to go back to his roommate, Kogyeol just yet.

Knowing Minsoo invited Sooil over this morning, They're probably flirting while denying that they're each other's soulmate when it's blantly fucking obvious. 

Wooseok groaned with annoyance just from the thought of his friends being disgusting again.  
He couldn't take how they were always all over each other. 

He pulled out his phone to check places that were still open at this time, not that there would be many places open at 9 PM that provided places for him to study and not get drunk. 

He wasn't quite pleased to see the only place still open was a dalgona coffee shop

-

"Yein, Don't you think that's enough coffee for today?" Jinhyuk asks his blonde friend with a worried voice.

He gets a scowl in return.

"No, I have so much work. I'm going jump off a fucking cliff," Yein replies to his tall and lanky friend.

It's not like he was addicted but he just needed it to keep him awake these past few months. 

Who would've thought college would be so draining.

Sunyoul proceeded to take a sip from his cup of coffee despite his best friend nagging for him to stop.

"I can stop when I want to shut up" Yein gives Jinhyuk a stern look

"Okay but don't blame me when your heart starts beating at the wrong pace" The taller replies to him with a pout

"Is that how it works?" Yein questions his friend

"How am I supposed to know?" Jinhyuk replies

Yein rolled his eyes at Jinhyuk before continuing to write his 10-page essay that was due the next day, he wanted to overdose on dalgona coffee and end his life right then and there. 

Then he realized he didn't want the last person to see him breathe to be a lanky noodle so he decided that that plan could wait another day.

-

Wooseok glances at the clock on the wall, realizing that it's already 11 PM and he should probably start walking back to his college dorm. 

He wasn't sleepy of course the dalgona coffee in his hand was giving him the buzz of the century.  
No wonder his soulmate is overdosing on it. 

Wooseok started to pack things up but he stopped midway when a blonde boy walked into the café.  
The boys had a pretty face and a petite figure that made Wooseok unable to look away, he was wearing an oversized grey hoodie and ripped jeans that fit him perfectly. 

All of that was enough for Wooseok to fall in love instantly, not to mention his smile and friendlyness when talking to the barista. 

Wooseok adjusted his glasses and quickly ran his fingers through his brown hair trying to act casual but in reality his heart was beating out of his chest. 

"Dalgona coffee again? Aren't you bored Yein?" The barista asked the small boy

Dalgona coffee? Well that's a coincidence 

"Shut up Hwan" Yein, Wooseok recalled said.  
Even if his words were aggressive but the smile on his face shown that he wasn't angry. 

"You've been drinking only Dalgona coffee for the past six months Yein, I feel bad for your soulmate" Hwanhee replied with a pout making Yein chuckle "If he loves me enough he'll deal with my addiction." 

That made wooseok snap out of his love struck trance. 6 months? That's the exact months his tongue has been bombared by Dalgona coffee.  
Wooseok swore under his breath. 

Could this beautiful man actually be his soulmate? He'll have to wait and see. 

The conversation between Yein and the barista went on for a few minutes before Hwanhee handed Yein a cup of dalgona coffee. 

Wooseok gulped down the saliva that was growing in his throat and braced himself. 

And as expected as soon as Yein took a sip of the coffee, Wooseok could also taste the bittersweet scent of coffee in his mouth. 

Wooseok couldn't stop the smile that was creeping up his face as he wrote a plan in his head of ways to greet the love of his life. 

-

Yein didn't notice the brunette sitting in the café until the man came up next to him to order something from Hwanhee. 

Yein offered him a friendly smile as he continued to drink the coffee in his hand. 

"What would you like sir?" Hwanhee asked the man with his customer service voice making Yein chuckle softly. 

"Ah, give me the most bitter and sweet coffee you have." The man answered in a sly way, looking like he was trying to keep in a laugh. Was he going to use the coffee to prank his friend? 

Hwanhee looked confused for a second but proceeded his make the man's strange order  
"Wooseok right? As you told me earlier" Minsoo asked.  
"Yeah"  
So Wooseok was the man's name.  
Yein took a closer look at him, he was stunned at how handsome he was.  
A sharp jawline and cat-like eyes, not to count his small doll like nose that Yein would die for. 

Yein cursed at himself for not noticing Wooseok faster, he could've befriended him sooner. Having a face like that close to him would've been way better than that lanky noodle but then again it's probably because he's with Jinhyuk so much he got used to his looks. 

"You look great" Yein blurted out awkwardly making Wooseok jump a little but he didn't look as surprised as he should for being complimented by a random stranger. 

Wooseok raised an eyebrow at him flirtatiously that made his heart skip a beat. 

"My name's Yein by the way, I'm not normally this weird i swear" He laughs introducing himself. 

"I figured" Wooseok answered him with a charming smile. 

So he wasn't the type to talk much, that's fine. He knew Hwanhee and Jinhyuk and that's enough chatter for a lifetime. 

"Why are you still out this late anyways?" Yein asked, starting a conversation. 

"Studying" The brunette gestured at his table where it was covered in books. 

"Ugh, I can imagine. I've been drinking coffee non stop for the past months just to get work due in time" Yein complains and Wooseok just nods along

Yein didn't realize he went on a full fledged rant to a pretty boy he just met two minutes ago until Hwanhee handed Wooseok his coffee. 

"Sorry for the rant, I tend to talk a lot" Yein rubs his neck awkwardly, he also he noticed his voice went a pitch higher because he got nervous. Damn you vocal chords. 

"It's fine" Wooseok smiles back then pays for the coffee 

Yein expected Wooseok to walk off but the boy remained eye contact with him as raised the coffee up to drink. 

First Yein was confused as to why he would willingly drink the coffee that probably tasted like shit but then it hit him. 

His tastebuds were instantly being attacked by the bitter and sweetness of the coffee barely making him choke. 

"Well that's what I've been tasting for the last six months, soulmate" Wooseok finally stops drinking and laughs at Yein's reaction.

"Oh" was all Yein could reply, his mind going blank. 

"Should we get to know each other more? There's a park nearby if you're not in a hurry" Wooseok smirks at him. 

"Y-yeah sure" Yein answers in a high pitched voice, he could feel his face going flush.

"You're cute when you blush" and that's all Yein heard from Wooseok before he was practically dragged along to an unplanned date. 

At the start he may kept tasting the bitterness of the coffee from earlier but close to the end he was tasting Wooseok’s mouth in his


End file.
